terrelinsfandomcom-20200213-history
AEGIS
The AEGIS Coalition is an intergovernmental organization consisting of eight independent countries. The Coalition was established on May 3, 1953 in Pyrus, through the signing of the Treaty of Genois. The most important decisions of the Coalition are made by the Executive Council, a semi-annual meeting of the heads of state of its member states. The General Secretariat Secretariat is based in Pyrus, Terreli. Purpose The objectives of the AEGIS Coalition are; 1. To foster greater cooperation between the former states and territories of the Terreli Empire, through peaceful and diplomatic channels of communication and interaction; and to promote and maintain cultural and socioeconomic development and integration; 2. To encourage financial cooperation to aid in the development and the economic prosperity of all member states; and to make certain member states play an important role in the global economy; 3. To defend the sovereignty, and integrity, of all member states; 4. To promote the common positions of member states on issues, and defend those positions in the international community; and to increase common positions on political issues and situations; 5. To promote and uphold the human rights of citizens of all of the member states; to ensure that citizens of all member states are well taken care of; and to ensure democracy remains intact in all member states; Membership Membership in the AGU is open to all sovereign nations and autonomous territories; prospective members must also meet a rigid set of requirement established by the Executive Council before being considered. In order to attain membership a nation or territory must send an official request to the General Secretariat, at which time it will be reviewed in the next session of the Secretariat. They will then submit their recommendation to the Council and a final decision will be made. Current Members • Comunesé de Terreli - Founding member • Principality of Genovia - Founding member • Zumunda - Founding member • Republic of Garisa - Joined January 1956 • Kingdom of Selaria - Joined January 1962 • Principality of Kenoshi - Joined January 1998 • Commonwealth of Morda - Joined January 2000 • Arlend Republic - Joined July 2008 Structure AEGIS has several organizational bodies; Executive Council The Council is the supreme governing body of AEGIS, from which all other bodies receive their power. Comprised of the heads of state of each member state, the Council meets semi-annually in January and July. The Council is led by a President, who serves as the host for the meetings during their one year term. General Secretariat The General Secretariat is composed of the ambassadors of each member state to AEGIS; and responsible for the administration and enforcement of the Coalition. Each member state sends a delegation of five ambassadors to the AEGIS headquarters in Pyrus, two of which must be members of the main opposition party. The General Secretariat is comprised of several secretariats for specific policy areas, each delegation leader heads one secretariat. The Secretary General is the head of the General Secretariat, elected by the Council every five years. AEGIS Defense Force The AEGIS Defense Force is an international military force tasked with defending the AEGIS member states. Each member state is mandated to provide troops two at least two of the three branches of the Defense Force. Category:Deradia Category:Terreli Category:Genovia Category:Vilaro Category:Gallia